So Sick
by Dimples-3
Summary: One-shot #6: Do you ever have one of those days where you just want to go home and sleep, yea Amu having one of those days "High School, boys, and people suck"


To say Amu was pissed was beyond a understatement, she wanted to murder someone. Here she was sitting on the bench in front of the park waiting, as splinters poked her butt. Apparently it was to much to ask. To ask for one moment of smile and sweet little kisses not having to worry about anything getting in the way with her boyfriend. But sadly no.

The day did not go her way at all, not when her and the new Jack and Queen got in a fight again (she swore if Sanjo said on more thing about her being tardy she would take his book and smack him so hard with it his mother and doctor would feel it) not when her homeroom teacher got on her for being tardy when the man never makes it on time himself, and then having to run over 3 miles because her so called gym teacher thought it was nice out even when the sun was not out and when the wind was blowing like a tornado was coming. How would you feel standing outside in shorts in the cold wind? Let's just say it's not fun.

To put it shortly High School equals hell. If High School was a person she would beat the person with a bat till it was bloody and still after it was bloody she would still beat it and laugh as it tried to crawl away and beg for mercy. Amu shuddered she had one hell of a twisted mind.

Her day seemed to brighten when her boyfriend, actually asked her out to go on a date, she was beyond excited. But that feeling died, no it was murdered, it got caught in front of a hit and run. Yep disappointment came swerving around the corner and ran over excitement, figuring it wasn't dead enough disappointment backed up crushing excitement once again, leaving poor excitements body in the middle of the road, mangled and dead, but don't worry the funeral will be next Sunday. Yes very exaggerating but it fitted her emotions at the moment, she was still sitting on the bench in front of the water fountain waiting for her boyfriend. Yeah they only been going out for what? 3 weeks, but she still expected him to at least come on time, but no that was still to much to ask for.

Her lip quivered, she looked up to the sky as it got darker she was so done, rubbing her nose she stood up. She has been waiting for him for an hour and to wait another minute would be to much. She really didn't want to wait anymore, to be stood up was really depressing, besides why should she get her hopes up for one boy. There was plenty of boys out there, plenty of them that fawn over her all the time. She started to pick up the pace ignoring the tugging feeling at her heart, but stopped feeling a tug on her hand she was pulled into a chest she looked up meeting the dark blue eyes. His pleading, gorgeous eyes.

"You leaving?" she glared did he dare ask that after leaving her to sit in the cold waiting for him. She pushed him away exhaling not facing him.

"Amu" no she wasn't having it. She was rarely late and when she was people got pissed at her, but when someone else was late she was forced to suck it up and go along even when she was the one sick and tired she was done and she wanted to go home and sleep more than anything.

She placed her hands up "No Ikuto, I-no, just not today ok, I'm over- I'm just tired of it" and she walked away pulling her brown leather jacket closer to her body. Ikuto stared as he watched her heels made contact with the cement, he sighed, he always gets in trouble doesn't he.

Amu continued walking forward as she stopped in front of her house reaching for the doorknob twisting it.

"Damn it"

She felt her pockets she checked under the welcome mat and the bush, she made a whining voice as she leaned against the door running her fingers through her hair. Damn her parents, no damn Ami. Needing to go to the doctors just because she decided to be a drama queen and overreact and act like she had a sickly disease when she only had a fever, but did anyone listen to the teenager no. They never took her seriously

"Probably the hair" she told herself, she had a point who would believe a pink haired freak. She sighed it couldn't get worse than this. She was wrong

God hated her, she looked up seeing as the droplets came from the gray sky, she started to shake "Nice day my ass!" she stood up going to the windows trying to pull them open to no avail. She backed up till she was up against her fence. Sniffling she looked around her front yard. She turned to her room, the one room in the house with a balcony, a smile made it to her face she could just climb up the tree that was in her yard and jump onto the balcony.

Sadly things usually don't look as easy as they seem in real life.

But with much effort she made it, it surprised her she could climb a tree in heels but that didn't matter she was going to get out this rain. She pulled on her handle, the door didn't budge, Amu stared at the door. This was unbelievable she has never felt the need to punch something this badly, she slid to the ground, a pile of a mess. It felt like the rain was pelting her even harder, she wiped her face with the back of her hand only to see her mascara running "God damn it"

She felt the need to cry, she was so frustrated and so sick of this day she wanted it to end so badly the fact that she had to go to school tomorrow didn't help either. Trying to wipe the rain and mascara off her face again she notice her eyesight blurring she sighed. What the heck might as well she thought, and she started to cry and scream in frustration.

* * *

Amu woke up to see she was in her bed, sitting up she noticed her wet clothes on the ground, and that she was wearing a baggy shirt, she tugged on the shirt. Definitely not hers, she sniffed it, smiling slightly the scent of men cologne and mints with a slight hint of chocolate. That was so Ikuto for ya. She sat up looking at her clock seeing she had enough time to get ready for school, walking over to her dresser.

"Aww" why would he do this, picking up the small box and opening it to see a red and black chocker with a cross like charm on it. That jerk. She felt guilty now leaving him like that she really didn't deserve such a sweet guy as a boyfriend. She sighed putting it down to get ready for school, though she should probably stay home if she was still sick who knew how long she was stuck outside in the rain.

Oh well

* * *

It was lunch now, Amu sitting at the chair to the table, outside she sighed as she looked around the table Yaya eating candy, Mashiro drinking tea, Sanjo taking notes, and then a empty seat then Tadase talking. She sighed once again poking her salad, when was Kukai going to get there. Yes he wasn't in the guardians anymore, but he still hanged around them but of course only for Amu's sake. She was so lucky to have such a good older brother that was able to keep her calm and from breaking down.

She turned over to the blond boy, Tadase. She knew him since she was in elementary school she had a crush on him. Let's repeat '_had_' a crush. Yup past tense people as in use to, of course the only person who knew this was her best friend Nadeshiko Fujisaki, oh how she missed the dancer who left her to go to England. But that is another story for another day, the point is she did not like Tadase Hotori, for multiple facts one them happens to be to her finding out that strong commanding straight-forward personality was all a façade, so finding that out after being bribed to join the guardians was some what of a let down.

What could Amu say she preferred the straight-forward type of person, and she couldn't help it she was shallow, everyone had their flaws. By the beginning of middle school she was way over him, but apparently by then he realized he had feelings for the pink-haired girl which did not help her dating life, she never realized how determined the boy could be, and when were saying determined were talking about daily confessions, roses every other day, and boxes of chocolates every other week. If it wasn't for her current boyfriend, Ikuto, she probably would have given up and just went out with the desperate boy. Which is the reason why her and Tadase's relationship (as friends) have been on the rocks.

Though she couldn't call him a friend anyway, she couldn't think of anyone as a friend not to Tadase, and definitely not Rima or Kairi. She could only think of Kukai, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, and even Ikuto

She fingered the charm of the choker around her neck, oh she still felt like crap for ditching Ikuto like that then he gets her this necklace, she groaned she really needed to apologize. She wished he was the same age so they could be in the same class, but in some ways she was happy he wasn't apparently Tadase and Ikuto had history and to put it shortly Ikuto was the first and only person on Tadase's hate list.

"-r Joker, Hinamori-san!"

"Huh" Amu snapped back staring at everyone

"Yo Hinamori, you were out of it for awhile" when did Kukai get here, she wondered

"She obviously doesn't care about the fact the school needs new art supplies" Kairi intercepted

"Wha-no I"

"You obviously can't handle being part of the guardians" Rima added taking a sip of her black tea, Amu glared at the girl ready to say something till she noticed him, Ikuto, her expression softened she so wanted to go over there and hug him and apologize for being mean. Actually why was she here and not there, in fact she didn't even know why she was still part of this group

"Cut Hinamori some slack, I me-"

"Shut-up Kukai" There attention was brought back to Amu, as she slowly stood up "Your right" she said looking over to Kairi and Rima who looked surprised that she actually agreed "You are so right. I don't give a damn about the school" cue the gasp from guardians "I don't care about what the hell the whole school does what the student body does. In fact, I don't like any of you (besides Kukai) I don't know what took me so long to realize this but you" pointing to Tadase "You only wanted me to join your little student council whatever because I easily influence people and only see me as your little pawn to your psycho ideas to rule the world (what the hell is wrong with you) and you two" pointing to Kairi and Rima "You just have to point out every single flaw I have and I am sorry if I pissed you off enough for you to insult everything I do, but I'm not as incompetent as you think I am, and if you don't agree than you can go screw yourself over " she ran a her hand through her hair walking from her seat and behind Kukai "Kukai and Nadeshiko were always my only friends because they actually cared and I can trust them including my older by 5 years boyfriend Ikuto" she said glaring to Tadase.

She turned around back facing the rest of them she glanced over her shoulder "Oh if you didn't understand I just quit your little club" and walked away only hearing a laughing Kukai.

Walking up to Ikuto as he leaned against the tree the shade covering half his face, Amu couldn't help to blush. Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything she ended the silence.

"Hey" He stared down at her, she fingered the charm

"Thanks" he nodded of course she frowned he definitely had no intentions of saying anything she bit her lip "I'm sorry about yesterday I was just cranky, and tired and waiting in the cold just I don't know" she rubbed the back of her neck "And then you saved me from the rain, and got me a gift" she sighed again glancing up at him noticing his smirk "You're a jerk you know that, making me feel guilty" she crossed her arms against her chest pouting. He chuckled putting his arm over her shoulder "Yea I know, sorry for being late" she smiled up at him "I forgive you for now, but next time don't think I'll forgive you so easily even if you buy me something else"

* * *

Rima could not believe her ears did she get told off by her she could not believe it she looked at the rest of the guardians they looked as shocked as she thought. Well everyone besides Yaya who just finally catch on to the situation, turning to Kukai who was cracking up. He stood up wiping the tears from his eye.

"Well then if you don't mind I'm going to class early, seeing as Hinamori is to busy with her boyfriend" the group glanced behind him seeing Amu lip-locking with Ikuto. Kukai would have thought it was only possible in cartoons to see someone jaw hit the ground, apparently he was wrong.

And you know what he did he laughed, he laughed all the way to his physic class

Oh happy days

* * *

Hi there yea I'm not dead, it's been weird I have been getting sick lately but that's not important I decided to write this and there really is no point to it, I was just bored I guess o well, also there were no such thing as charas there whole life in this story

I don't own anything!


End file.
